


To Sever His Wings

by Toadmonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of missing limbs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Spoilers for Maleficent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadmonkey/pseuds/Toadmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's movie night is interrupted when Cas visits unexpectedly. </p>
<p>Written for the October 2015 Supernatural writing challenge<br/>Prompt: Apple cider</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sever His Wings

Draining the saucepan, Sam set it back on the hob before picking up the two glasses of cider and walking through to the living room. Hearing him come in, Dean looked up from where he was sat, lifting the DVD case so Sam could see the front.  
“Angelina Jolie, eh Sammy?”  
“Dean, For the last time.”  
He held out one of the glasses, chuckling as Dean accepted it and immediately pulled the apple slice garnish from the rim with a disgusted look. Snatching up the remote on the chairs arm, and pointedly ignoring he half glare doing so earned him, Sam settled into his seat and selected ‘Play movie’ from the menu.

 

15 minutes into the film (And 10 into Dean’s rant on inaccuracies), wings sounded behind them. Sam shifted to face Cas, smiling but silent, caught between greeting him and waiting for an explanation for the unexpected visit. He didn't get one however, the angel’s gaze settling briefly on the image of wing stumps displayed on the TV, paling slightly before meeting Sam’s eyes with an wide-eyed stare and disappearing in a rushed flap of wings. A soft ‘fuck' punctuated the silence, Dean standing and stretching before tugging Sam from the sofa with a sigh.  
“Come on, he’ll be somewhere round here”.  
Sam flipped the TV’s power switch, nodding in agreement “Sure”.

 

Entering the next room along the hall, Sam drummed his fingers anxiously against the phone in his pocket, hoping for a text from Dean. He’d gone to check the main rooms, leaving Sam with the archive and store rooms he and Cas spent the afternoons exploring. He frowned, noting the knocked over shelf and scattered documents and further in spotted a trench coat half-hidden by black wings among the mess.  
“Cas?”  
Kicking aside a box, Sam crouched beside him, hand brushing one wing. The wings shifted, Cas’s cocoon breaking apart and reforming the two of them as he leaned into Sam.  
“Sorry”  
“What? Cas, no”  
He let out a soft sigh, “That wasn't your fault”.  
Cas smiled slightly, playing with Sam's hand and vanishing his wings. "No, I guess not".


End file.
